


These Chains of Love

by darcie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcie/pseuds/darcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Title:</strong> These Chains of Love<br/><strong>Pairing:</strong> Harry/Louis<br/><strong>Summary:</strong> Pornstar AU. Louis works at Happydicks, a popular internet porn website with strict rules about dating. When his boss hires Harry to take the place of his regular fuck, Louis realizes he is screwed in more ways than one.<br/><strong>Rating:</strong> R/NC-17<br/><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Obviously fiction<br/><strong>A/N:</strong> Title taken from the song "Chains of Love" by Erasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Chains of Love

A typical day at work is this: fucking. Taking a break. Then fucking again, maybe. 

Louis doesn’t expect anything new to happen any time soon. He’s been in this business for the past few years, and he knows the ins and outs, so to speak. 

He’s in between jobs when he meets and sees the new guy for the first time. Having just turned away from the guy he fucked a half hour ago, Louis sees an unfamiliar face. The boy is definitely younger than him, and definitely looks freaked out. He has curly hair and the kind of face that can pull off an innocent look or a dirty look at the appropriate time. His lips are pouted magnificently. He’s wearing a plain white t-shirt and too-tight trousers. 

He definitely has to be the boy he was told about earlier, starting work tomorrow. 

Louis decides to introduce himself, since the new boy looks lost. He heads across the room. “Hi. Can I help you?” 

The boy focuses on him. “Hi. I’m new. And, uh, I’m supposed to talk to...” He takes a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Uriah. Are you him?” 

Louis snorts. “No, Uriah is like thirty-five.” The new boy must have known this. All Louis knows is that he had better not look like he’s in his thirties. “I’ll take you to him.” 

Uriah, the boss at Happydicks, is on his mobile when they walk into his office on the other side of the building. When he sees the two of them enter the room, he ushers them inside. He says something into the phone about “supplies” for his boys, likely lube and condoms, because they go through them like candy. 

Finally he hangs up, and gives the new boy a big smile. “You must be Harry.” 

“I am,” the new boy says. Louis can’t help but notice he’s nervous. It’s not too unusual for a first-timer. 

“Well, welcome!” Uriah says, still grinning. He looks at Harry up and down, studying him, practically leering at him. “The men out there are gonna love you.” 

“That’s good... I guess.” Harry replies. 

“And it’s good that you’ve met Louis.” Uriah gestures to Louis, who waves to Harry even though they’re next to each other. “He’s your main guy and you’re starting tomorrow. It’s important to get acquainted with each other first, especially if that makes you feel more comfortable.” 

Harry nods. He’s sure a quiet one, Louis observes. 

Uriah notices this as well and turns to Louis. “Maybe take Harry out tonight, show him a good time? Not too good a time; you need to save your energy! But get better acquainted. And make sure he meets Liam, Zayn, and Niall. He seems shy, so it’ll help if you’re all friends.” 

Louis resists the urge to tell Uriah that he’s talking about Harry as if he’s not in the room. But Harry’s just staring off into space, which makes Louis wonder how the hell he got hired for this job in the first place. 

“Sure thing, boss man.” Louis says, standing up. He looks down at Harry. “Coming?” 

“Not until tomorrow.” Harry replies, and Louis chokes out a partial laugh. Maybe Harry has more of a personality than Louis originally thought. 

 

Liam, Niall, and Zayn are a threesome. Not outside of work, but it’s one of their biggest accomplishments at Happydicks. It started off as Liam and Zayn making the most films until Uriah got the idea to have Niall join in one time. Now most of their films are of the three of them, but they don’t seem to mind at all. Louis has fucked each of them, including Zayn this morning, but none of them are his regulars. Since Billy left, Louis hasn’t had a regular. It’s supposed to be Harry. 

He studies Harry as he meets the three other guys. They’re all friendly to him, and Niall is definitely the most welcoming. He smiles big, even gives Harry a hug. Liam and Zayn don’t ask questions, but they’re nice to him. Despite this, Harry looks hesitant and embarrassed. It makes Louis worry that he won’t be up for the job. Because truthfully, this job can be hard sometimes. Getting off is great, but there’s a lot of pressure on the five of them. 

Louis’s next job that day is with Liam. When it’s over, Louis finds Harry getting himself some water in the kitchen. 

“Hey, do you want to go get something to eat?” 

“When?” Harry asks, suddenly interested. 

“Now? I’ll just put on clothes and we can go.” Louis says, gesturing to his robe. “I could go like this, but they might arrest me for having a perfect body.” 

Harry cracks a smile. “They might.” 

Louis looks at him for a moment, wondering what Harry’s body is like under his clothes.

Then he goes to get dressed. He does so quickly so he can hurry back to take Harry out to eat. He would normally invite the other guys, as they’re his friends, but they’ve gone for the day. It’s just the two of them. 

They find a little cafe down the street and when they finally sit down with their food, Louis asks a question he’s been dying to ask for the past three hours. “So, how did you get this job?” 

Harry shrugs. “I don’t know. I auditioned?” 

“Yeah, but... how’d you get into it?” 

Harry stabs at his rice with his fork, and says, “I needed the money. Working at the bakery in my little town wasn’t cutting it. My friend Nick, you might know him, referred me to Happydicks because...” He pauses, thinking. “Well, he knew you guys get paid well and he knew that you were in need of someone. So I auditioned.” 

Yeah, Louis knows Nick. He’s friends with Uriah, and has a radio show that Happydicks is mentioned on sometimes. Harry, though he is tall and quite deep-voiced, still seems pretty young. Even seems like he's barely out of school. 

“How old are you?” Louis asks, peering at the other boy. 

Harry frowns. “I’m nineteen. Why? How old are you?” 

“Twenty-one.” Louis replies. 

Harry nods. “Yeah. You look it.” 

Louis has no idea what to say to that. But he does stare at Harry some more. He’s actually really hot. He’s going to do well. “So, you decided to just quit making cupcakes and become a pornstar?” 

“Basically.” Harry confirms. “I’m up for the challenge. So, why are you at Happydicks?” 

“The money, like you.” The truth is that Louis is doing this for his family. He gets paid better than he ever did at any other job, and makes sure he gives a decent amount of his paycheck to his mum. He can’t fully pay their way, but considering he has several sisters and his mum is a single parent who doesn’t make too much money, all help is good help. 

Harry is quiet for a moment, and then pulls out his mobile. He holds it up, and Louis furrows his brows in confusion. “Smile,” says Harry. “I’m going to Instagram you.” 

“Serious-” Before Louis can get the word out, Harry has done it. He snaps the picture and Louis hears the little sound to confirm it. Harry speaks as he types, “Louistagram.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis says, secretly pleased. Ridiculous is good. Ridiculous is... cute. 

“Thanks.” Harry says. “Do you have a Twitter?” 

“Yeah,” Louis replies. He pulls out his mobile to show Harry and holds it up so he can see once he brings up his Twitter account. “It’s mostly tweets promoting Happydicks, though.” 

“You have a lot of followers.” Harry says, his eyes slightly wider than before. 

“Fans. You’ll have those before long.” 

Harry’s nerves resurface. Louis can tell easily. Now Harry barely touches his food. Maybe his nerves affect his stomach. 

“You alright, mate?” Louis asks, leaning forward. “I know this job can be tough.” 

“Yeah, I... I mean, maybe I won’t be good enough. People are going to see me having sex.” Harry speculates. He slouches down, frustrated. “I worry that no one will like me. I’ve never had to deal with something like this before. But I auditioned. I took the job. I need to stop feeling like this.” 

“Hey, no.” Louis reaches across the table and takes Harry’s hand before he can think about it. He almost doesn’t continue speaking, because he realizes what he’s done. He may be having sex with Harry tomorrow, but maybe this is too much right now. Still, it feels natural to take Harry’s hand. It feels like the right thing to do. “It’s alright to be freaked out. The thing about this job is that you get used to it. People will love you. You have that whole innocent-but-dirty thing going on.” 

This sets Harry off laughing. Louis watches, amazed. One moment he’s scared, the next he’s in hysterics. His laugh is nice to listen to, though. It cheers him up. 

“So,” Harry says, finally calming down after a moment. “We’re doing it tomorrow.” 

“We’ll be fucking. Yes.” Louis says. “And I know you’re nervous. But, I promise you can trust me, and I’ll be as nice to you as you want me to be. I mean, sometimes Uriah makes us do some kinky shit, but our amateur videos are pretty popular. That’s what tomorrow’s will be. Try not to concentrate on the people who will see the video. Concentrate on me, on us, and how it makes you feel. I promise it works.” 

Is it his imagination or has Harry turned slightly red? Harry replies, “Thanks, Louis. I mean it. You could have been some huge, mean guy, but you’re not.” 

Louis gives him his best-winning smile. “I’m shorter than you, but I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised that I’m huge in another way.” 

Harry bites his lip. “Thanks for that.” 

Louis leans back, satisfied. Yes, they’ll definitely be good friends.

o o o o o o o o 

The next day, the first time Louis sees Harry, they pass by each other, both in robes. Harry has been issued one that says “Happydicks” on the back, as they all have in the past. Louis knows it’s just a few minutes until they’re going to film, and he hopes that Harry’s feeling better today. 

The second time Louis sees Harry, they’re placed in the bedroom they’re using that day. They’re both fucking just once today, which sometimes happens. It’s a lot less nerve-wracking for Harry, is Louis’s guess. The only other person in the room with them is the cameraman, but he’s virtually invisible. He never says anything, just controls what gets filmed. 

Harry sits on the bed and looks at Louis, who takes off his shirt and places it out of the camera’s view. “‘It is what it is’?” Harry asks, interested. 

Louis glances down at his chest tattoo. Since joining the porn industry, he’s gotten quite a few of them. “Oh. Yeah, that. I don’t know. Fans like it. Do you have any tattoos?” 

Harry nods, and then shrugs off his robe. Louis ogles his fantastic chest for a moment before actually scanning over his tattoos. He has a butterfly, birds, and random words. He has tattoos on his arms as well, which, by the way, are amazing. Louis knows that it won’t take long to get hard if he keeps looking at this boy. 

“We should get started. Um. Get it over with?” Louis says. When Harry gives a nod of confirmation, Louis gives the cameraman a thumbs up. 

Then the two boys approach each other. Louis slides out of his briefs first, knowing one of them has to do it. Harry blinks for a moment, and stares, and then does the same. He swallows anxiously. “You were right. About your size.” he says, glancing at the camera. 

Normally, Louis would be flattered, but he can tell Harry is freaked out. He reaches under Harry’s chin with his finger. “Hey, look at me,” he says gently. “It’ll be okay.” 

Harry looks into his eyes for a moment, and then nods. Louis smiles, and leans in to kiss the other boy. When their mouths meet, Harry sighs into the kiss. Louis understands. Not only is it nice, but it feels right. Much different than kissing any of the other boys, or even how kissing Billy was. Something about the way they are just fits, and it makes Louis want to kiss Harry harder. He runs his hands over Harry’s chest as they snog, which sends a shiver down Louis’s spine. Oh god. What is it about this boy? 

Harry must feel it too, because he moans into the kiss and before long Louis is pushed back onto the bed. Harry’s mouth is everywhere on his body, and Louis watches him in wonder. His mouth is crazy, sinful, and hot. Louis is totally hard now, but he’s not embarrassed that it didn’t take much. 

Harry starts by giving him head. Not enough to make Louis come, but enough to make him want to. His head moves, and Louis resists the urge to cry out loudly and often. There’s something Harry’s doing with his tongue and his lips. Something Louis has never felt before. 

But Harry stops because he knows what’s coming. He finishes sucking, and then glances up at Louis. His eyes seem to be asking if he’s okay at this, but Louis wonders if that’s an act or real. Harry has to know how good he is, how sensual he is. Still, Louis gives him an encouraging smile before gesturing to Harry to come up to his level. 

When he does, Louis can’t resist the urge to kiss him, hard. Harry gives in to the kiss, clutching at Louis, holding him tightly. Finally, Louis turns Harry over to prepare him. 

After grabbing lube and a condom from the dresser drawer, he starts. As he does it, he leans forward and whispers in Harry’s ear. “You can touch yourself. But not too much yet.” 

“Alright,” Harry whispers back, tilting his head backward into Louis. Louis can tell Harry’s started, because he gasps, “Fuck! Oh my god.”

“Not yet.” Louis reminds him, gently easing a finger inside. Harry doesn’t even wince once. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” Harry says. “I’ll probably come if I do it.” 

“Hmm, yeah. We should see if we can make you last.” Louis replies behind him, smirking. A few moments later, he asks, “Are you ready? And okay?” He strokes some of Harry’s curls with his thumb, a gesture of affection he’s never done with any of the other guys but seems right for this particular one. 

“Yes.” Harry declares. 

So Louis fucks him. But it’s more than that, even though logically that makes no sense. As Louis thrusts, Harry starts to touch himself again, slowly but determined. Louis kisses Harry wherever he can on his neck, back, and shoulder, and eventually closes his eyes and concentrates. Because, fuck, your first time with someone doesn’t normally feel this good, at least not in Louis’ experience. His first times with the other guys, or his first times with people in general, were awkward as fuck. 

Finally, Harry let’s out something like a cry or a gasp. Louis grins smugly (partly for the camera, and partly because he’s just that good) and fucks Harry harder as he comes. And for good measure, Louis continues for a moment after the orgasm is over, something that had been okayed by Harry is in his profile. 

Louis comes a few minutes later. He barely has enough time after pulling out and taking off the condom before he ejaculates all over Harry’s back. 

Afterward, they lay back on the bed and rest. Louis looks over at Harry, who is smiling, satisfied. 

“Well, then.” Louis said. He breathes heavily. “Got that over with, didn’t we?” He spares a look for the cameraman, who starts to pack up his things. 

Harry nods, thoughtful. “Yeah. We did. I’m still worried about how viewers will like me, but it was... good. Thanks for being understanding, Louis.” 

Louis rolls over to his side, facing him. “Of course. Anytime. I mean it.” 

o o o o o o o o 

Of course, the Happydicks employees all get to view the new videos before they are released to the public. Harry and Louis have had a few days off since they first fucked, and Louis has been wondering when they will do it again. When he enters the living room to view the new films, he sees Liam and Zayn sitting on the floor, Niall in a comfortable chair, and Uriah in another one. Harry’s sitting by himself on the couch, and happens to look up as he hears Louis’s footsteps. 

They smile at each other, and then Louis sits next to him just as the films are about to start. 

There aren’t too many, but depending on how long it takes the couples (or threesomes) to get off, each video’s length varies. Louis watches as Liam fucks Zayn while Niall sucks Zayn off. Louis watches as he fucks Zayn, and then Liam. Then there’s Niall and Liam. And Zayn and Niall. Another threesome one. Another Louis and Zayn one. 

His video with Harry is last. As the video begins, Louis is suddenly embarrassed to watch it. He glances at Harry, who is transfixed and seems to look away from the screen. So Louis looks back. 

There’s something different in it. Something more intense, and even passionate. This is the porn industry, and this is a video he’s in, but looking at it makes Louis feel like he’s intruding on his own special, private moment. He treats Harry gently, but firmly, and at all the right moments. Harry gets lost in being fucked, in wanting more and more. Louis’ heart skips a beat when it finishes, noting how he looks at Harry. Like he’s the best thing in the world. 

“Damn.” Zayn says when the video finishes, looking up at Louis and Harry. “You sure that was the first time for you guys?” 

Harry laughs, but Louis is speechless. If that video hadn’t been of them, and if he didn’t know it was a first time video, he would think the same thing as Zayn. He and Harry were so into it, so obviously doing it for each other and not the camera, that he’s a little freaked out. Maybe it means that they have good chemistry, though. Maybe it means that the fans are going to love them together, bringing in more profit for Happydicks.

Niall laughs at Zayn’s quip too, and though Liam is smiling, he also gives Louis a questioning look. Louis shrugs and looks over at Uriah. “Well?” 

Uriah grins. “That’s a great way to introduce Harry. The men out there are going to eat that up.” 

“Oh god.” Harry says. He tips his head back on the couch, obviously embarrassed. 

Louis is also embarrassed, but he tries not to show it. He didn’t mean to look like he did in the video. Like he was actually that into Harry. He doesn’t want to give Uriah any reason to suspect that he might fancy Harry. He knows what the rules are -- no getting involved with co-workers outside of work. They can be friends all they want, but they can’t date. They can’t sleep together outside of work. This has never been a problem before, but now that this endearing, ridiculously sexy guy has joined the ranks, Louis is worried that it might be. 

 

After the video is released, Louis is overwhelmed by the tweets from fans. Some miss Billy, but a lot of them support Louis and Harry’s new pairing, dubbing them Larry. The guys who have subscriptions to Happydicks are thrilled to see how hot Harry is, and how hot they are together. One of them tweets Louis, “It’s like there was no one else in the world but you two!” Another one asks for Harry’s Twitter. Harry gave Louis permission, so he gives it out, and Harry’s followers surge. 

That night, Louis sees that Harry as tweeted. “Thanks for accepting me with open arms! There’s a lot more where that came from x.” 

Louis smiles to himself, and then types, “@Harry_Styles cocky.” 

A few minutes later there’s a reply from Harry. “@Louis_Tomlinson Takes one to know one.” 

They go back and forth, bantering over Twitter for the whole world to see. Louis’s heartbeat speeds each time he sees a reply from Harry. He tries willing his bodily reaction to stop, but it doesn’t work. He forces himself to go to bed instead. 

 

The next day, it’s Louis and Harry’s second time. This time is different, slightly kinkier in a roleplay setting with costumes. But all Louis can see is Harry throughout it all, despite who they’re pretending to be. He shoots his load all over Harry’s face, and when Harry stands after giving Louis one of the best orgasms he’s ever had, Louis gently wipes the cum off of Harry’s face before grabbing him and kissing him again. He keeps doing it until the camera guy tells him he’s stopped rolling. He can’t get enough. 

It’s bad. Really bad. But so good. 

 

Uriah notices. After viewing the second video, he invites Louis into his office, and Louis obeys, knowing what this is about. 

The moment the door is closed, Uriah turns to Louis. “Do you have feelings for Harry?” 

“What?” Louis asks incredulously. As if it’s impossible. As if it’s a ridiculous notion and he can’t believe that Uriah would say it. “Why would you ask me that?” 

Uriah shrugs. “Just checking up on you, Louis. You know you can’t become romantically involved with Harry.” 

“I know that. I’ve been here the longest.” Louis says, crossing his arms. “I would never cross that line, boss man.” 

“Just making sure,” says Uriah. “You guys have a lot of chemistry in your films. A lot more than you have with any of the other guys. A lot more than first timers usually do.” 

Louis is quiet at that. What is he supposed to say? That they don’t? That it’s just because they’re both that great in bed? In the end, he just shrugs. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck him outside of work. Don’t worry.” 

“I can’t help but worry in this industry. I try to keep you five as comfortable as possible, and having an outside relationship might ruin that.” Uriah replies. He sighs. “Okay, you can go.” 

Louis does leave, slightly worried as well. He hasn’t fucked any of the other guys since Harry came into the picture, but now he wonders what it will be like when he does, which he has to do tomorrow. Tomorrow is both a Zayn day and Harry day, in that order. And now that this is on his mind, it is going to be awkward. 

 

o o o o o o o o 

 

Even though he doesn’t stop, Zayn notices that something is wrong. They’ve been going at it for a few minutes, but Louis feels weird about it. He’s been going through all of the right motions. Moaning, thrusting into Zayn in that hard way he likes, everything he’s used to. But when Zayn turns around so Louis can fuck him from the front, Zayn gives him this weird, questioning look. Louis immediately checks to see if the camera man caught it, but he’s emotionless, like he always is. Still, he turns around again, and mouths, “What?” 

Zayn doesn’t answer. Of course he can’t, not without being obvious. So they continue, and even though they both come, they also both know that Louis’s heart isn’t in it. His mind is on the new guy, and on yesterday’s conversation with Uriah. Fuck everything. 

When he steps out of the room, he finds Harry lingering in the hallway. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well,” Harry’s eyes travel behind Louis to Zayn, who’s just leaving as well. “I want to have you guys over to my stepdad’s bungalow this weekend, since we have it off. Like, a getting to know each other thing.” 

“Don’t tell Uriah,” Zayn quips. “He’ll want to turn it into a filming opportunity. I’ll go, though.” 

Louis smirks, but then focuses on Harry. “I can’t speak for the others, but I’d love to.” 

Harry gives him a genuine smile. “Great! That’s great. I’ll go talk to Liam and Niall. This will be awesome.” 

What’s even more awesome, though, is their third video. Louis comes hard this time, letting Harry feel him still and jerk. The condom is completely full and dripping when he pulls out of Harry, and he notices that Harry is still hard. 

So the video doesn’t end there. Not before he takes Harry into his mouth and gives him the best blowjob he’s ever given anyone on camera. Afterward, Harry can barely move. He lies back, amazed, and then looks over at Louis. Louis catches his eye, and that’s when he realizes it. 

He’s not the only one who feels it. Because Harry is giving him the same exact look Louis gives him. Which means they are both completely screwed. 

o o o o o o o o 

 

“So, your parents know you do this?” Liam asks as they all walk into the cabin. The question is directed at Harry, who turns when he hears it. 

“Yeah.” Harry says. “I mean, my mum was confused as to why I wanted to get into the porn industry, but they support whatever I want to do as long as it’s not hurting anyone.” 

“Lucky, man.” Niall says. He sets down his overnight bag in the living room and looks around. “My parents still have a hard time looking at me.” 

Louis can relate to that. His mum isn’t too keen on the whole porn thing, but she dealt with it quietly. They still haven’t told Louis’ sisters, though one of his fears is that they would find out and be disappointed in him. 

They set up sleeping bags around the room and took out the food they had brought. Niall takes a big portion of everything. The crisps, pizza, and chips. He’d always been able to eat and then work off all of the calories at work. 

“So what do we do?” Zayn asks. “Are we supposed gossip about guys? Play truth or dare?” 

“Paint our nails...” Harry contributes, amused. “I don’t know. Whatever. We could actually do that if you want?” 

So they do. They go around the room, daring each other to do stupid things, like drink out of the toilet, or explicitly tell embarrassing sex stories. When Zayn gets to Louis, he asks, “Truth or dare?” 

Normally, Louis would choose dare, but he feels too lazy to get up right now. “Truth.” 

“Have you ever really been into someone you made a video with?” 

Louis narrows his eyes, and he doesn’t dare look at Harry. The room has gone quiet. Everyone is hanging on, waiting for his answer. He hesitates. He could say yes, and then just say it was someone he worked with previously if he’s asked. But he doesn’t know if that’s the best route to take. So he blurts out “no” before he can stop himself. Then he does look at Harry. 

Harry is looking away. It’s hard to read him without seeing his face, but Louis immediately regrets answering the way he did. But what can he do? He’s only known Harry for less than two weeks and he’s not allowed to have feelings for him anyway. Nope. Definitely not. Maybe it’s better to lie. 

Harry ignores him. He continues to ask questions, but only of the other three guys. Louis is pretty sure the others notice what’s happening, but they don’t mention it. Eventually, Niall gets a dare to go to the closest neighbor outside and take something they won’t miss from their yard, like a weed or a leaf. Harry is very specific about it; he knows which trees grow in the neighbor’s yard. Which is quite the walk away. 

“In the dark?” Niall asks with a frown. “Seriously, mate?” 

“I’ll go with you.” Zayn says with a sigh. 

Liam chimes in. “So will I.” 

The three of them stand and they’re off, after they’re pointed in the right direction. When they’re out of sight, Harry turns to Louis. “Hey.” 

“Were you trying to get rid of them for some reason?” Louis asks nervously. It’s ridiculous. He shouldn’t feel or act nervous. He needs to stop this. 

Harry nods. “Yeah, but... Well, I don’t know. I’ve had this feeling since we met that, like, basically... it’s more than sex? Which is weird. We barely know each other. I don’t know if you feel that way, but I’m putting it out there... but then again, you said before you never fancied anyone you worked with... so, like... sorry, I guess?” 

Louis sighs. He had to know this would happen. His only option is to deny, deny, deny. “Look, we’re both just good at what we do. We fit well together, in a professional way. But that’s all it is, Harry.” 

“Okay. I just thought...” 

“What?” Louis asks. He puts his hands on his hips, trying to appear visibly annoyed or confused. “That with the others gone, I’d bend you over the table and fuck you senseless? Harry, fucking you is work. That’s all it is.” 

It fucking hurts to say it. It hurts even more to see Harry hurt by it. But he is visibly hurt, maybe by Louis’ harsh tone. But that’s the tone Louis needs to use to get his point across. To let Harry know that they can’t start something on the side. That even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t compromise their livelihoods for it. He couldn’t. He can’t. 

“Well...” Harry says slowly, his eyes meeting Louis’, “glad we cleared that up, then. Sorry about the misunderstanding.” 

Louis sucks in his breath. He needs to be careful, because he knows he can get lost in Harry’s eyes. So he says quickly, “It’s totally okay.” 

But nothing is actually okay. 

 

The rest of the trip goes fine. They don’t mention their conversation, and the other three boys don’t mention their awkwardness, even though the vibe has clearly shifted. But when they get back home, it’s a relief. Louis can retreat to his own place for the next two days. 

But of course, Harry won’t leave his brain. Whether it’s of his own doing, or Twitter, Louis is reminded of him. He’s just changed his Twitter profile picture to him doing a double thumbs up and wearing a bandana as a headband, and despite being a total dork, he’s as sexy as ever. It doesn’t help the situation at all. 

The night they get back, Louis watches the first video he and Harry made and has a wank to it, which probably isn’t the best idea. 

But he does it anyway. 

 

Their next day at work is nervewracking, because Harry is on the schedule to have sex with Niall before having sex with Louis later in the day. 

Louis sees Harry walking down the hallway in that headband of his, and immediately hides around the corner. This is unlike him. He would never hide from a boy, considering he’s not that shy. But this situation with Harry has gotten out of hand. 

“Louis?” 

He peeks out around the corner to find Harry with his hands on his hips, visibly confused. “Oh. Hi.” 

“What are you doing?” Harry asks. 

Their eyes meet. Louis can’t look away. No. He’s totally mesmerized and he can’t be. He chokes out a lie. “I was looking for someone - something, I mean. Something I lost. I found it though. Sorry for being weird. I’ll go.” 

Louis starts to go, but Harry takes his arm and turns him around. 

And, again, Louis can’t look away. There’s concern in Harry’s eyes as well as other feelings, that Harry has admitted to, but Louis has not. Louis purses his lips. His skin feels hot from Harry’s touch. Harry’s hands are huge. “I said everything’s fine.” Louis insists, more firmly. “I swear.” 

“You’re not acting fine.” Harry replies. 

Louis wriggles out of Harry’s grip and backs up. The further away he steps, the worse he feels. “You should go get ready for Niall. I hope he’s topping because that lad likes to fart at the worst times.” 

“Gotcha.” Harry says. Then with slight shake of his head he walks down the hallway, not pressing the issue further. 

 

The whole time Harry is with Niall, Louis seethes. It’s a new experience, jealousy. He’s never had to deal with it before. He can’t help picturing it. Niall, slamming into Harry. Niall, sucking Harry off. Harry, leaning back in ecstasy as he comes all over Niall’s chest. Louis grows more and more uncomfortable. No wonder Uriah doesn’t want any of them dating each other. The jealousy would kill them. 

But who does Niall think he is? Sure, he’s Louis’ co-worker, and a decent fuck, but he is also fucking Louis’ new regular. Someone he’s paired with. Couldn’t Niall just go back to Zayn and Liam, and leave Harry to Louis? Or is that too selfish? Does Louis care? 

Louis can’t take it anymore. While Harry and Niall’s video is being made, he walks outside to find Zayn smoking a bit away from the house. “Hey mate.” 

Zayn puffs out some smoke and gives Louis a casual wave. “You okay?” 

“Why does everyone think something is wrong!?” Louis blurts out loudly. 

Zayn doesn’t answer for a few seconds. When he does, he says, “Your fans think you’re a couple. A real one.” 

“Which is annoying,” Louis snaps. “Harry and I are just doing our jobs. We can’t make more out of it than it is.” 

“Don’t think they are, man.” Zayn replies casually. He inhales again. “There’s something there.” 

“No.” Louis protests. “And even if there was, there couldn’t be. You know we can’t get involved with each other. None of us can. Like, if you and Niall, or you and Liam...” 

“Yeah, but we don’t have that intensity that you have.” Zayn tells him. “At least stop avoiding Harry. He thinks you’re the coolest one here, but even he can get pissed off.” 

It’s something to think about. Maybe. 

o o o o o o o o 

 

Finally, Harry and Niall emerge. Niall has the goofiest look on his face, and Harry looks slightly tired. Louis gets a pang of jealousy. It should have been him making Harry tired. He does his best not to glare at Niall as he passes by with his stupid grin. Instead, Louis approaches Harry tentatively. 

“Hi.” 

But Harry just looks at him. And walks past him. 

Louis watches as he goes. 

 

o o o o o o o o 

 

But Harry can’t ignore him forever. They work together just a few hours later, and walking into that room with Harry is goddamn awkward. If only they could talk here. But the cameraman is here, and they can’t. They can only fuck. 

They regard each other as the cameraman sets up. Louis takes in how good Harry looks. He may be pissed off. He may be confused. But he’s beautiful, and he’s still wearing that goddamn headband. Louis is going to fuck Harry with it on, and it’s going to be amazing. 

They get the signal that the camera is rolling, but they still look at each other. But as they do, Harry comes closer and closer until he’s right in front of Louis, looking down at him slightly. Louis looks up at him, frowning, challenging. 

Then Harry launches forward and kisses Louis hard on the mouth. He’s more aggressive than he’s ever been, and Louis loves it. Louis doesn’t usually let his co-workers take over, but he does this time. He wants to see what happens. 

Harry pushes him back on the bed and then ravages him again, pulling off Louis’s robe on his own. Nearly tearing it off, really. Before Louis knows what’s going on, Harry’s sucking his neck and dry humping him, something they’ve never done in a video before. They’ve usually stuck to the basics. Blowjobs and anal. But this is different. It’s intimate and intense. Louis’s cock brushes against Harry’s again and again, and even though it’s not their usual method, something about it is a turn on. 

But then Harry pulls back and squints at Louis, as if he’s trying to decide what to do with him. Louis blinks back. It’s up to Harry this time. 

Harry is the one to grab the lube and condoms. Aggressively, he turns Louis over and starts to prepare him. Louis feels his anticipation building. He hardly ever bottoms anymore. Sometimes he does with Liam or Niall, but other than that, he doesn’t. 

Harry decides when to fuck him. He decides when Louis is prepared enough, and is not gentle at all. But he’s rough in a good way. In a fucking attractive way. Harry keeps moving and Louis bites on his own wrist because he doesn’t like to seem like the vulnerable one. He doesn’t cry out because he stops himself. But if he didn’t stop himself... the whole building would hear him. 

It’s only a few minutes until he comes with Harry inside him. Harry, taking a page from Louis’ book, keeps going. Every time Harry moves, Louis grows more and more sensitive. He wants to stay here and keep fucking Harry for as long as they both want. Whenever they want. But as Harry keeps moving, Louis is turned on more as well as being sensitive. It’s not long before he comes again, which never happens to him. Which never has. 

And after that, Harry comes. He pulls out before it can happen, and removes his condom. Louis watches Harry’s release. And it’s a lot of release. Louis moans. Oh god. 

Normally they kiss after, but Harry turns away as soon as it’s done. 

Louis won’t have that. He may have let Harry take the reigns this time around, but he will not let Harry ignore him. Not after he’s reached out to him, trying to get him to talk. 

When the camera man leaves, Harry gets up and pulls on his robe. 

“Come to my place later.” Louis says suddenly. He stands there, unsure of himself, which is rare. He’s usually so confident. 

It stops Harry in his tracks though. He turns around slowly. “Why should I do that?” 

“We need to talk.” Louis says. He tries to communicate with his eyes what he means. 

“Didn’t we already talk?” Harry asks, his voice challenging. 

“It’s important.” Louis presses. “Just come home with me when we’re free to go. Will you do that?” 

Harry frowns, but nods slightly. Louis nods back and turns with a quiet sigh. It has to be good enough for now. 

 

o o o o o o o o 

 

The whole way to Louis’ flat, Harry is quiet. Louis turns on the radio as he drives because he can’t stand the silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he sees a flicker of interest or recognition when an old band comes on. Ah, so Harry likes old music. That’s something Louis didn’t know before. It’s also kind of cute

“Here we are.” Louis says as he throws open the door to his studio, which is messy in all its clothes-strewn-about glory. 

Harry looks around, but doesn’t comment on the state of it, for which Louis is grateful. Whenever his family visits, he avoids having them over to his place because they always comment on the mess. 

“Want anything to drink? I have an abundance of alcohol in my fridge and not much else.” Louis gestures in that direction. 

“Sure.” Harry replies. He sits down on Louis’s loveseat, which is Louis’s only place to sit, other than his bed. Louis retrieves some beers from the fridge and then sits next to Harry. 

“Alright.” Louis says as they both open their beers. “These are all of the reasons I said what I said on our trip.” 

Harry groans and looks away. “You really don’t have to go there, Louis.” 

Louis reaches out and touches Harry’s cheek before he can stop himself. Harry’s face turns toward him. Louis feels guilty because Harry looks miserable. “Reason one. I don’t want you to get fired. I don’t want to get fired either, but I especially don’t want you to get fired. Uriah made it a rule that none of us can date each other. I figured it would be easier if I pretended that I didn’t want you. Reason two,” Louis sets down his beer next to the couch and then meets Harry’s eyes again. “I get jealous quite easily.” 

“I figured.” Harry replies, cracking a smile. “I get jealous as well, you know.” 

Louis nods. “Reason three. I don’t have a good track record with relationships. I was in denial for awhile about being gay, so I dated these two girls and ended up cheating on them with guys. Sometimes I still catch myself being afraid of it, which is one of the reasons I got into the business. Getting over my own internalized homophobia by fucking guys, you know?” 

“I get that.” Harry says. 

“So I didn’t expect to find someone I'd want to date.” Louis continues. “And when I’ve found someone I want to date, I can’t date him. So I kind of just... pushed you away. I’m sorry for that.” 

“So you do want to date me.” Harry concludes with a mischievous smile. 

Louis purses his lips. He doesn’t tell Harry that he doesn’t want to fuck anyone else anymore, that he can’t stand to watch Harry come out of rooms after doing one of the other guys. All he wants is Harry. But saying that is too goddamn clingy for right now. Instead, he says, “Yes. But we can’t, and you know that.” 

“We both know that,” Harry says, “But are we going to listen?” 

Louis has always listened to Uriah’s rules for as long as he’s worked at Happydicks. Sometimes he gets hyper and bounces off the walls. Sometimes he plays tricks on the other lads. But he usually listens to authority when his job is at stake. So why does Harry Styles, someone he barely knows, make him want to completely forget all that? 

“I don’t know.” Louis replies honestly. “I don’t know what’s right anymore.” 

“Think about it. We’re both going to be jealous either way. But maybe this way we’ll know we can come back to each other.” Harry reasons. “No matter what’s going on at Happydicks.” 

Louis just stares at Harry. What he’s saying is true. And Louis honestly cannot resist Harry, especially not the look he’s giving him right now. Harry’s mouth, the shape of it, is just... And his eyes are just... And his body... 

Louis surges forward and kisses Harry hard. Before they both know it, they’re undressing each other, and their clothes are lost to them. But they don’t care. All Louis cares about is the fact that Harry is hard against him, rocking against his hip. Louis’ own cock rubs against Harry’s thigh each time Harry rocks forward. Louis loves it, but he knows this isn’t all that’s happening. Not by a long shot. 

It’s weird. It’s always felt real between them, so this time fucking Harry doesn’t feel more or less real. The only thing that changes, feels more real, is the scenery. This is Louis’ home, his space that he’s sharing with Harry. Most of the time they fuck on a bed, but this time they haven’t made it there yet. They’re on Louis’ loveseat, and it’s awkward because Harry is way too tall to be on it. But they make it work. 

Eventually, they do make it to the bed, their second time. Louis thinks about all the times Harry has actually fucked today, and yet he’s still going. He’s still eager to please, and please Louis he does. 

Afterward, Louis covers him and Harry with a blanket, and they lay there facing each other. Harry looks absolutely exhausted, but he talks. 

“You know when you said you had sexuality issues... earlier?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah.” Louis replies quietly. He wonders if he’ll ever go back to that after this has happened. 

Harry takes Louis’s hand. “It’s okay if you do freak out sometimes. That’s your right, you know? I freak out as well sometimes. I can’t even bring myself to label who or what I am. I always just say queer.” 

“Do you like girls as well?” Louis asks, curious. He realizes he’s never discussed this with Harry. 

“I don’t know,” Harry says hesitantly. “It’s mostly guys, I guess. You. There have been girls, but it’s like, I grew up and it was all guys. Even though sometimes I find girls attractive. I guess they’re girl crushes? I don’t pay attention to the terminology.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Louis replies. He kisses Harry on the cheek. What matters is that they’re here together. 

o o o o o o o o 

They spend the next few days mostly holed up in Louis’s flat. Harry shows Louis his flat as well, which isn’t that much different. It’s also a studio, and also pretty messy. Louis sees a collection of dildos and buttplugs on a table by Harry’s bed and points out what he sees. To Harry’s credit, he’s embarrassed. 

But they also try most of them out, one by one. 

o o o o o o o o 

When they get back to work, they try to act like everything is normal. Like they’re just mates, but not avoiding each other or extra friendly with each other. Louis knows they’re filming with different people today and he tries to keep his jealousy at bay. He can’t make it obvious that he’s freaking out while Harry’s filming with Liam and he’s filming with Zayn. This is the job they signed up for. 

He and Zayn get it overwith as efficiently as possible while throwing in some fanservice for the people watching them. 

When they step out of the room, Louis finds Harry standing there awkwardly but curiously. “Hi.” 

Zayn looks back and forth between them, smirks, and heads down the hallway. Harry turns to Louis and mouths, “Think he knows?” 

Zayn tends to see what everyone else doesn’t, so Louis just slightly nods. Then he asks, “Are you okay?” 

It’s a loaded question for right here and right now, but Harry just says, “Yeah. As much as I can be.” 

For two people who only want to fuck each other now, they are okay. And it continues. They go home with each other for the next few weeks, which turns into months. They adjust to the fact that some of the sex they have is seen by thousands of horny, middle-aged men. But when they’re alone together and not on camera, the sex becomes even more intense. Not more real, but just different. They can let loose, be goofy, be more passionate. Be anything they want. 

Months go by. Louis’s birthday, Christmas Eve, approaches. Louis knows he’s going home to Doncaster for it, and he wants Harry to come with him more than anything. It’s a shame that it can’t happen. But before they go their separate ways on the 23rd, they hole up in Louis’s flat and fuck like they won’t see each other for a year. Then they exchange Christmas presents (or for Louis, a Christmas and birthday present). 

There are sex toys, a superhero t-shirt, and random things that made them think of each other. There are even more gifts, and Louis hates more than ever that he has to leave Harry for a week. 

Harry’s making tea when Louis says it. He has the water boiling and is picking out what flavor he wants when Louis approaches him. He’s been trying to work up to saying it, but they’ve been together for about five months now, and Louis is tired of stressing about it. He knows how he feels, and he’s not going to hold back, damn it. 

“Hey,” Louis says. 

Harry looks up, having picked out a flavor. Mint for the holidays, it looks like. “Hi. Do you want any?” 

“I...” Louis steps forward and takes a deep breath. “Love you?” 

Harry raises his eyebrows, and is so taken aback that he waves his hand out and nearly knocks over the mug he’s decided to use. “What?” 

“Sorry,” Louis pushes the mug back, still looking at Harry. “I just needed to say it. I love you. I’ve felt it for awhile. You don’t have to say it b-” 

“I love you too!” Harry blurts out, smiling wide now. 

“You do?” Louis asks. He’s not sure why he doesn’t feel confident about it... maybe because before he and Harry got together, he pushed Harry away as much as he possibly could. 

“Obviously,” Harry replies, and kisses him. Louis leans into him and wills this to last forever. 

o o o o o o o o o 

Over the next few days, Louis’s mum notices that he’s acting different, but she doesn’t say anything. She winks at him a few times when he mentions he has to take a phone call or that he’s happy right now. She tries to get him to talk about it, but Louis has learned not to. At one point, she simply sits him down and asks if he’s happy. 

And he is. He’s happy. Even though they do have to have sex with other guys sometimes. It’s what they signed on to do. It’s okay. They deal with it. 

 

Their sex-filled reunion is short-lived when Uriah calls them into his office the day after they get back. It’s also the day before they start making videos again, so it’s quite confusing. They don’t see the other guys in the office when they walk in, and Louis gets a sinking feeling in his gut. From the way Uriah is looking at them, he’s probably right. 

His instinct is to take Harry’s hand. Harry beats him to it. 

Uriah nods. “I thought so.” 

They’ve gone months without telling the truth that they sit there stunned into silence. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, taking the innocent, slightly dumb approach. 

“For awhile, I’ve had a feeling about you two. You’re together, aren’t you?” Uriah leans forward, his face unreadable. Harry and Louis are quiet, which confirms it for him. “You two know the rules. I’ve gone over this before with you. Both of you.” 

Louis turns to Harry, surprised. Sure, he’s spoken to Uriah about it, before they actually got together, but he had no idea that Uriah confronted Harry. 

He keeps his face as stony as possible. “We’re both aware of that.” 

“So you know what happens now.” Uriah replies. He pulls out two packets. Their contracts. He flips a few pages in and points to a particular line that Louis hadn’t bothered to read when he first signed, which was probably stupid (but he hadn’t expected to fall in love with any of the guys). “I can either sack you both, or one of you can voluntarily leave. I’m going to give you the choice.” 

It’s a cruel choice. Harry and Louis face each other. 

“What do you want to do?” Harry asks. 

Louis just shakes his head. He doesn’t know. A few short months ago he was only worried about protecting his job and protecting his heart. And now he’s worried about both of their jobs. His heart feels secure. But he doesn’t know if any of this will lead him to lose Harry. It can’t. It can’t. 

“I don’t know. We both need the money.” Louis replies finally. “It’s not fair.” 

Harry nods, “It really isn’t.” 

“That’s life, boys.” Uriah says, leaning back. Louis looks at him now, studying him. He can tell that he expects just one of them to quit. Replacing one of them would probably be easy. But he doesn’t expect to lose both parts of the gay porn power couple that they have become. 

Louis stands, and Harry gets it. He stands as well. Finally, Louis smirks. “Up yours, Boss Man.” 

They walk out together. 

 

The other guys come over to Louis’s place a few hours later. The two of them explain what happened. When Liam hears about it, he looks like he wants to punch a wall. Zayn looks annoyed. Niall is red-faced, but kind of shocked by the whole thing. But the three of them give Harry and Louis overwhelming support. More than Louis ever expected from three co-workers. But they’re more than that. They’re also their friends. 

“What are you going to do?” Niall asks. He’s just downed his beer that Louis gave him a few minutes ago. He looks like he needs another. 

“Get other jobs?” Louis says. “Or at least try. We’ve worked in the porn industry. I don’t know if we can put that on resumes. I mean, we’ve both had other jobs before this.” He looks over at Harry, who nods but is lost in thought. “What’s up?” 

“I’ve been thinking.” Harry glances up at Zayn, Liam, and Niall. “How long do you guys have left on your contracts?” 

“A few months,” Zayn replies. 

“A year.” Liam says. 

“Maybe a year and a half?” Niall guesses.

Harry nods and turns to Louis. “What if we start our own website?” 

Louis isn’t sure he heard that right. “I’m sorry?” 

“We could start our own website.” Harry repeats. Suddenly he looks excited. “Think about it. We all have the experience. Not just the sex experience. But we’ve been around and know how this type of thing works. And you guys,” he looks at the other three. “As your contracts end, you could work with us. What do you think?” 

This suggestion starts a bunch of little conversations. Louis isn’t sure, but he can see Harry’s passion for the idea. Niall thinks it’s awesome, but regrets that he can’t leave Happydicks earlier. Liam is skeptical, but he is clearly intrigued. And Zayn… well, Zayn looks like he needs a cigarette. 

“What would we even call it?” Louis eventually asks. 

“I’ve been thinking about that as well,” Harry replies. He takes Louis’s hand. “I think we should call it One Direction. Because dicks face in one direction when they’re hard.” 

Niall bursts out laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. But Louis is quiet. He gives it some thought. 

A porn site called One Direction. It’s subtle, but it gets the message across, doesn’t it? They could really do this if they try, couldn’t they? 

“But are you sure you want to be in porn, still?” Louis asks him. “We could put it behind us. Get other jobs.” 

Harry grins. “We can’t let our fans down, can we? And we could make our own rules.” 

Louis can’t argue with that. 

o O o O o O o O o 

 

It’s been two years since they got sacked from Happydicks. Two years since Harry suggested starting up the website One Direction. And about a year since the website really took off. 

It took a lot of work. They had to get the rights to start this website legally, and figure out just what they were doing. They needed cameras and other actors. Luckily, Zayn joined them around the time that they really started to get the site going. 

He had a lot of suggestions. He also did some awesome things, like decorating the space they rented out with his own artwork, giving the whole thing an edgy vibe. 

Eventually, Liam joined them, and fans were excited about Larry Stylinson and Ziam being reunited. Some fans were disappointed that Harry and Louis would only fuck each other, but they were mostly fine with it. They thought it added something new, something different. Something special. 

A year after they started the website, they really started making money as well. They were able to hire a few other guys other than the main five of them. They couldn’t afford to pay as much as Happydicks did, not yet, but part time was okay. They put freedom in everyone’s contracts. Freedom to leave without lawsuits, freedom to be with who they wanted, freedom to have additional jobs. They had a lawyer, one of Zayn’s friends, help them with all of this. 

Now it’s been two years. 

What Louis is amazed by is not the fact that they have an up-and-running porn business. No. It’s the fact that Harry has stuck with him through all of it. Harry, who was kind of shy when they met. Harry, whose idea it was to start this business. Harry, who once the cameras are gone will fuck him even more passionately, more sincerely than anyone else could ever, or will ever, know. 

One night they’re sitting in their bedroom. Their bedroom, since they moved in together about eighteen months ago. They’re watching some weird show, but Louis isn’t even paying attention. Harry’s head lazily rests on his shoulder. 

“Harry,” Louis says. 

Harry stirs and looks up at him. “Yeah, Lou?” 

“Do you think it would be weird for two porn stars who work together to be married?” 

This isn’t how he meant to ask, but that’s how it comes out. 

This makes Harry sit up fully. His mouth forms a surprised ‘O’ briefly before regaining his composure. “It depends on who it is. Like, if it was Niall and Zayn? Probably. I can’t see them being married.” 

“I mean more like you and me.” 

Harry frowns thoughtfully. “This is really how you’re asking me?” 

“This is really how I’m asking you.” Louis confirms. He’s more nervous than he’s been in awhile. 

Then Harry’s face breaks out in a beautiful smile. He rushes forward and kisses Louis on the mouth, knocking him down. They lay there for awhile, kissing, Harry on top of Louis, neither of them willing to move. 

Louis is pretty sure that’s a yes.


End file.
